


Word

by aderyn



Series: Two Hills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ASiP, Post-Reichenbach, the doctor as a young man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was a body, and it was good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, stitchingatthecircuitboard!

In the beginning, there was a body, and it was good.  Or rather, there was a body, and Sherlock said are you coming and John said _yes_ and they put their heads together for the first time (in this lifetime) over pink flame-resistant Lycra and Sherlock said tell me what you see and John said fantastic, and later he dropped a man with a single shot because the flesh is weak but the word (yes) is not.

Sometime later there was a body, and Sherlock rubbed his hands together and said oh, things to do in London when you’re dead, and this is fabulous and John said _Sherlock_ and for Chrissakes and Sherlock blinked and stopped and solved the puzzle and fewer people were offended than usual and later they went home and put the weapons away and had tea and Sherlock said _John._

Much later there was a body, and it was Sherlock’s, or so John thought, and his shoulders sank and squared again, and he went back, all the way back to when he was a boy and he sat in  a side garden(mother sleeping off a drunk) and thought he’d run away and be a soldier and run away and be a doctor and defend things and fix things and an imagined friend in a pirate hat dug in the dirt and named the earthworms and he said, Sherlock, if you come back, if you come back, sod it, Sherlock, I think I must have, must have needed you all the way back to the beginning.


End file.
